


Merlin's Descendant

by partialee20



Category: 3 Below, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Claire Nuñez - Freeform, F/M, Jim Lake Jr. - Freeform, Post Season 3, tales of arcadia - Freeform, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialee20/pseuds/partialee20
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Eternal Night, the trollhunters take on new challenges involving wizards, Merlin's possible descendant, the search to revert Jim to human, tension between relationships, and many more.





	1. Happy Birthday, Jimbo

It had been five years since The Battle of Eternal Night and two years since Jim and his companion of trolls found another heartstone to build a new trollmarket. There was still no antidote, cure, spell, or incantation that could reverse the effects of Jim's transformation. A small part of him still hoped for one, but the majority of Jim had started to accept his new fate as a troll.

 

New Trollmarket was bustling with trolls who came from different parts of the world to meet the human trollhunter who had saved the entire troll and human races. Although there were still a few skeptics and disbelievers, many continued to support Jim and his team. These supporters brought gifts, rewards, and other treasures to show gratitude toward the trollhunter, which Jim didn't mind at all.

 

“Thank you, Ragwarf, for this….treasure?” Jim turned the strange object in his hands “Your gifts are greatly appreciated.”

 

“Master Jim,” Blinky whispered, “that is the last troll for the day. Also, the object in your hand, that may be of value in the human world.”

 

Jim let out a sigh of relief and groaned, “Finally.” He stood up and stretched his body, “Let's head over to Claire’s and figure out how much she can sell this for and…continue our discussions.”

 

* * *

 

Claire had just been home from work -having to take up multiple minor jobs so as not to attract too much attention or responsibility from the human world. Her house was quaint and decorated with items that reminded her of Arcadia. The house had a simple and basic layout with a basement that connected to Jim's residence in New Trollmarket. Once the sun had set, Jim and a few troll friends would come over.

 

“You guys, you need to keep it down. Get to your hiding spots. Blinky should be on his way with Jim now.”

 

Jim and Blinky had just gotten out of the basement when the lights suddenly turned on and all Jim could hear was,

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

Jim looked back at Blinky in shock. The six eyed troll smiled back.

 

“M-mom…Toby…? Arrrrrgghh!! You're here!?” the trollhunter ran over to his family and wrapped them in a tight embrace. “It's been…so long. I'm so sorry. We've been really busy.”

 

“We've been busy, too, Jimbo. Arcadia still has some leftover goblins and some troublemaker trolls. Lately, there have been wizards coming as well.”

 

“Wizards?” Jim took a longer look at his best friend who was now as tall as he was - and a whole lot fitter. “Tobes! Look at you!”

 

“Why yes, Jimbo, I'm glad you noticed. Argh and I have been training non-stop since you left, buddy. And look!” Toby opened his mouth wide “No more braces!”

 

Jim chuckled, “You're twenty-one, Tobes. I'm pretty sure your braces were overdue. But seriously, wizards?”

 

Barbara stepped forward and put a hand on her son's shoulder. “We can discuss that later, Jim, right now…” She motioned to reveal Claire holding up a cake with twenty-one candles. “Happy Birthday, Jim.”

 

* * *

 

“I can't believe you got them to come all the way to New Jersey.” Jim chuckled.

 

Claire handed him the last plate to dry, “It wasn't easy getting all the schedules right. Stickler volunteered to stay and watch over Arcadia while Toby was gone and a few trolls who wandered into Arcadia volunteered as well.” She moved in closer to Jim and kissed him.

 

“Thank you, Claire. For everything.” He kissed her deeply and gripped her waist. It had been a while since they had been this intimate.

 

“Guys! You gotta check out th-” Toby paused. “Uh….I could come back later.”

 

The couple laughed at their friend, “It's okay, Tobes, we'll join you guys in a while.”

 

Once Toby left the room, Claire pulled in Jim and placed her forehead against his, “Jim…I wish we could do more…”

 

He sighed, “I know, Claire, I know. But we can't. I might…I might hurt you.” He lifted her chin up and planted a kiss on her forehead.

 

"We'll figure it out." She smiled weakly. 

* * *

 

“I'm telling you, wizards! Argh and I encountered a handful of them. They were trying to get into the ruins of Trollmarket for some reason.”

 

“Wingman did good job.” Argh added.

 

Blinky pondered, “Perhaps they were trying to scavenge for any remains of Morgana. What do you think, Master Jim?”

 

“It's possible, Blinky, but we'd have to ask Merlin if other wizards exist in the present.”

 

“Where is Merlin anyway?” Claire asked. “I told him we'd be having a surprise party for Jim. I'm gonna-”

 

“Pummel me to death, fair Claire?” Merlin suddenly appeared beside the young woman.

 

“Ah!”

 

“Merlin! Where have you been?”

 

“Scouting. To answer your question, it is possible for wizards to exist in the present world. However…” Merlin pressed his temple.

 

“However?”

 

The old wizard cleared his throat, “However, they may be corrupted. Only one person is chosen to be a descendant of Merlin. It works the same way as the amulet, but there is no physical identification of the chosen descendant.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Marlin stood and walked to the center of the group.

 

Toby whispered, “Are we going on a flashback trip?”

 

Marlin looked back and grinned, "Yes we are."

  



	2. Flashback Fieldtrip

The trollhunters, Barbara, and Merlin stood in the middle of a dim lit room. Its ceilings stretched into the void, impossible to determine just exactly how high it reached. Several scrolls and books piled onto desks and spilled across the marble floor. The stone walls were covered with shelves that stood as high as the ceilings. Near the narrow windows was a younger Merlin frozen in time, a green glow seemingly blasting him from his desk. The wizard of the present walked toward his younger self.

 

“Back in my youth I was reckless. I experimented on any spell that I could find or think of. Any potions. Any incantations. You understand the image.”

 

He motioned for the group to come closer. Claire noticed the text written on one of the papers frozen mid-air. 

 

“Stu…stunning spell?”

 

“It appears you can read wizard text, fair Claire.”

 

The young woman looked back at the piece of paper, “It's not in English?”

 

Toby took a peek, “Nope. I can't understand what it says.”

 

“Only wizards can understand wizard text, depending on your position in the wizard hierarchy.”

 

Claire raised a brow, “I'm a wizard?”

 

“The time you spent wielding the Scathe-Hurn has granted you a wizard status. Tell me, can you read the entire spell?”

 

Claire looked back at the suspended paper and struggled to read the entire text, “Some words aren't in English. I can only read portions of it.”

 

“That means your wizard status is not high enough to unlock this spell.” 

 

Merlin motioned for the group to move closer toward him and the entire room shifted. They were now standing in what appeared to be a large hall with rows and rows of tables. People were frozen in the action of eating and conversing. Merlin was seated in the center table, surrounded by other wizards. He appeared much older than the previous Merlin, but still much younger than the present-time Merlin. 

 

“Is this…a wizard cafeteria?” Jim asked. 

 

“A cafe-what?”

 

“Cafeteria. Where students eat?”

 

“Ah! You mean Dining Hall. Yes. Welcome to the caf-eh-teer-ya of wizard school. As you can see, I was quite popular amongst the other wizards. During this time I had attained a much higher status in the hierarchy at such a young age.” He pointed at an older wizard draped in robes standing at the entrance of the dining hall. “That was my mentor, High Wizard Geoffrey of Monmouth.”

 

Toby walked up toward the High Wizard, “Uhh….is it just me or does he  _ not _ look happy?”

 

“A mentor will certainly have some bitterness toward his apprentice when that apprentice has surpassed his status at such a young age.”

 

Jim spoke, “So you were High Wizard by this point?”

 

“About to be recognized as High Wizard. This was before the ceremony. My colleagues and I celebrated my success and how I would ‘ _ change the world.’” _

 

“What happened to all the other wizards?” Claire wondered. 

 

The ancient wizard's face grew solemn and dark. The scene shifted once more to show an entire field littered with bodies. 

 

The group stood paralysed in shock and fear and distraught. Barbara covered her eyes and buried her face into Jim's chest. Claire held onto Jim's hand and Toby moved closer to Aarrgh and Blinky. 

 

Merlin let out a deep sigh, “If you all recall, Morgana became my apprentice at some point in time. She was my greatest pupil and shared the same curiosity and interest in magic as I have. Unfortunately,” He walked toward the center of the field where a more similar version of him stood beside his much much older mentor, Geoffrey fighting against the evil sorceress. “Morgana wanted to wipe out the entire wizard heritage to destroy anyone who could possibly defeat her. I fought alongside my old mentor and it is with great regret that I did not reconcile with him sooner. We fought a good fight, but at the price of his life. Morgana wiped out nearly the entire wizard race, leaving only a handful of us.” 

 

Merlin changed the scene and the group found themselves standing around a circular stone table. “Those who were left alive decided to forfeit their magic and pass it onto a chosen one.”

 

“Merlin's Descendant,” Blinky inserted. 

 

“That is correct my troll friend. I was the only wizard remaining with magic and was tasked to train the chosen one to ultimately defeat Morgana. It was during this time that I used her left hand to create the Amulet of Daylight. We needed not only a wizard but also a trollhunter to be able to defeat Morgana when the time comes.”

 

“Why didn't anyone come to our aid during the Battle of Eternal Night?”

 

Merlin returned the group back into Claire’s living room. He held up Jim's amulet, “Unlike the Amulet of Daylight which chooses the next trollhunter as soon as the current holder dies, Merlin's Descendant is chosen through circumstance.”

 

“Circumstance?” 

 

“Yes, fair Claire. Unfortunately, a descendant is chosen when high levels of evil magic spread across the world. Levels even I cannot handle. The chosen one shall receive the magic of all the fallen wizards, which is why whoever is chosen shall become the most powerful wizard of all time.”

 

“What about those corrupted?” Barbara inserted. 

 

“When we defeated Morgana at the Battle for Wizardkind, we merely sent her into a void. Our forces were weakened and only a few of us remained to cast the spell. We did not hold enough power nor strength to ultimately defeat her. This void was one that she was obviously able to escape, but not without help. It turned out that there were a couple of wizards who followed her.  _ The corrupted ones.  _ Those who had a piece of her evil magic corrupting their essence. Once they freed Morgana from the void, they spread their corruption to those willing to follow Morgana’s evil ways.”

 

Blinky crossed his arms and looked at Claire, “If Claire were able to read wizard text, is it possible that-”

 

“No.” Merlin interrupted. “It would have been easier if it were Claire, but unfortunately it is not. Her exposure to the staff and being possessed by Morgana herself has granted her a level of wizardry.”

 

Jim gripped Merlin's shoulder, “What do you mean? Is she corrupted?”

 

The old wizard looked at Claire and back to Jim. He smiled, “Fair Claire here was able to fight back against the corruption of Morgana. We do not need to worry about her essence being corrupted. If I may, I would like to train Miss Nuñez. Finding my descendant won't be easy for one wizard. I have yet to regain my strength and it would not hurt to have some help.”

 

Claire placed a hand on Jim's arm. “Jim, I'm okay.” She gave him a tight hug and walked over to Merlin. “It would be my honor to serve as an apprentice to the Great Wizard, Merlin.”

 

The rest of the team cheered. This was definitely a step forward from the void of waiting they were held up in. Jim quietly exited the room and found himself sitting at the rooftop balcony staring at the stars. 

 

“You've grown so much, my sweet boy.” Barbara stood beside her son and looked at the sky. 

 

“I miss…being human.”

 

“I know, honey. We miss you being human as well. Claire most especially.”

 

Jim choked. 

 

Barbara chuckled. “It's okay honey. I'm a doctor. I know couples have…needs. I understand. It's the same with Strickler and me.”

 

Jim choked louder. “Mom…”

 

“Oh I won't. I'll stop there.” She giggled. They stood in silence for a few moments before Barbara spoke up again, “The heartstones you delivered to Arcadia are holding up pretty well. We've distributed it amongst the different troll groups spreading across Arcadia. It's safer than simply gathering all the trolls in one area.”

 

“Are the wizards targeting the heartstones?”

 

“It is possible but we aren't sure yet. At least Merlin has shed some light into the matter.” Barbara looked at her son and cupped his face. “I'm proud of you, Jim, for everything that you've done. We'll find a way to reverse this. We'll find a way to defeat Morgana. I believe in you, my sweet boy.”

 

“I know, mom,” Jim wrapped his arms around his mother, “I know.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Birth of the Wizardhunter

"Quickly! He's escaping into the forest. Palchuk, head down the left alley! Pepperjack, take the right! You'll surround him at the conjunction.” Strickler soared above the city of Arcadia and guided the Creepslayerz through the maze of alleys. The target was nearly at the pathwalk through the forest when Steve fired his net gun. 

 

“Palchuk saves the day! PALCHUK! PALCHUK! PALCHUK!”

 

Eli ran over to the target who was squirming on the ground struggling to escape the net. “Uh, Steve? A little hand over here?”

 

“Oh, right.” Steve waited for his friend to cuff their captive before lifting him up to his feet. 

 

“Looks like we got ourselves another wizard, boys. We should tell Jim and the others.” Strickler pulled out his phone and dialled Barbara. 

 

On their way back to their headquarters, the rogue wizard started mumbling and struggled in the grip of Eli and Steve. 

 

“Hey, quit it!” Steve tugged at his arm “What do you think you're doing?”

 

Eli leaned in closer and tried to decipher his mumbling, “I can't understand what he's saying.”

 

The boys paused to hear him better when he suddenly started glowing. They let go and stood back in caution. 

 

“Uh… Strickler…?”

 

Their changeling ally turned around just in time to see their captive burst into a ball of light and disappear. 

 

Strickler rubbed his eyes at the sudden flash, “This is getting out of hand.” He looked at the two boys who nodded in agreement. “We need the trollhunter.”

* * *

 

“Your change is one dollar and ninety-five cents. Have a great day! We hope to see you soon.” 

 

It was nearly the end of Claire’s shift on the cash register. She had been working part-time in the grocery for a few months and decided to maintain her job there. It allowed her to receive discounts and the schedule allowed her to spare some time for wizard training and online college. She had just exited the grocery when she bumped into someone. 

 

“Oh! I'm so sorry.”

 

The young woman crouched down to pick up the items she dropped. Claire noticed a sketch of what appeared to be the Amulet of Daylight, but couldn't make it out quite clearly. She made a mental note to remember asking Merlin about his history records. Before Claire could follow up on the woman, she had already made her way into the grocery. 

 

Strange. She thought, but she figured the young woman was just extremely introverted. 

 

As soon as she walked through her front door, Claire was greeted by Merlin. 

 

“Ready for our first lesson?”

 

Claire’s eyes gleamed with curiosity and excitement, “Ready.”

* * *

 

“You need to be able to read basic spells first. I have prepared sheets of spells and incantations for level zero wizards. If you cannot decipher these spells, experiment. That is how you increase your level in the wizard hierarchy. Knowledge comes at a cost. A price. And it is when you take risks to unravel that knowledge that determines how worthy you are of that knowledge.” Merlin continued to speak as he set down different bottles and objects and papers in front of Claire. 

 

She struggled to read the texts, “I guess that's why they said curiosity killed the cat.”

 

“Cats are such curious creatures. I once had dozens of cats, but indeed curiosity has caused them to…die.” 

 

Claire rolled her eyes at how ancient the old wizard was, but she also found it amusing and suppressed a smile. She had made it through the third sheet when Jim and the others arrived. He put down his Amulet of Daylight when Claire pulled out her mental note. 

 

“Jesus Christ! I nearly forgot,” she set down the sheet and called for everyone's attention. “Earlier today I bumped into someone and I'm pretty sure I saw a sketch of the Amulet of Daylight in one of her papers.” She turned to Merlin who was still busy scanning through his spell sheets. “Merlin, are there any records of the amulet that were distributed throughout history?”

 

The old wizard snapped into present time and stroked his beard. “It is not unlikely that legends and myths have spread about the amulet. And whatever it is that is recorded in history the revolves around me and my works may or may not be accurate.”

 

Blinky pulled out his cellphone, which he had started to become an expert of, “According to earthly Internet services, there is only a Merlin's amulet. Not specifically the Amulet of Daylight. I have yet to conduct my research on this, but as far as the immediate results show, there are no images that reveal the Amulet of Daylight.”

 

Jim turned to Claire, “Are you sure it's my amulet? Maybe it just looked like it. Do you remember what the girl looked like?”

 

Claire tried to replay the incident in her mind, but realized she failed to pay attention to the woman. It didn't help that she failed to look at that person's face. “All I could remember is that her hair was silver-y. I think. It's light colored. For sure.”

 

“Perhaps she was a paranormal investigator? Someone who works for Morgana? A corrupted one?” Blinky started spewing out more and more assumptions until Merlin raised a palm to shut him up. 

 

“Based on fair Claire’s story, we cannot determine if the figure was indeed a drawing of the amulet. We must, at once, search for this strange woman and infiltrate her house.”

 

Jim raised his hand, “Is there any possible way to determine if who we're trying to investigate is friend or foe?”

 

Merlin took out an emerald gem from one of his containers and handed it to Jim, “This is a piece of emerald from the Morgana’s hand. When placed into the amulet, it should provide you with the sense to determine whether a being is corrupted with her essence. It should also provide you a safeguard from some of her magics.”

 

The trollhunter carefully added the gem into his amulet and joked, “I guess I'm now a wizardhunter too.”

 

Just then, his phone rang. 

 

 

 


	4. Arthur Pendragon

 

“I understand. Of course. As soon as possible. We'll start preparations right away. Yes. I'll update you.”

 

Jim slid his phone back into his pocket and turned to face his friends. 

 

“What is it, Jimbo?” Toby wondered. 

 

“That was Strickler. He said they caught a wizard in Arcadia.”

 

“That...doesn't sound too alarming, honey.” Barbara commented. 

 

Jim's face tightened into a knot, “Strickler said the wizard blew up into a bright light when they tied him up.”

 

The room echoed in a sharp gasp. All eyes turned to Merlin. The old wizard stroked his beard. 

 

“In some cases, wizards and followers who are completely devoted to a great and higher wizard would rather die than be imprisoned. It is not uncommon especially with spies and assassins. It appears our search for my descendant must hasten.”

 

Jim took a deep breath. “That's what I was afraid to hear.” He walked toward the front of the group and turned to look at each person in the living room. “We should head for Arcadia as soon as possible. Blinky, head back to your library and scan copies of books and texts that might help us. Any information on wizards and even Merlin's Descendant is vital. Tobes, Aaargh, help Blinky pack the books he decides to bring. Meet us back here in Claire’s living room tomorrow evening.”

 

Blinky, Toby, and Aarggh nodded in agreement. They quickly rushed into the basement and headed for New Trollmarket. Jim turned to Merlin. 

 

“If it's possible, could you somehow develop a potion, spell, or whatever that could protect New Trollmarket from wizard attacks? Maybe set up a boundary?”

 

“Of course, trollhunter. I shall set my mind to it. I believe a spell exists that I could ‘tweak’ for the Trollmarket. Did I use that term right?”

 

Claire chuckled. “You did, Merlin. Is there any way I could be of help?”

 

“Unfortunately, fair Claire, you are at the basic level of wizardry. The spell requires a much much higher level. In due time, my dear. In due time.” 

 

Merlin gave Claire a gentle smile before bidding them goodnight and headed toward his quarters, which was across the street from Claire’s place. 

 

Barbara spoke, “Claire, we need to settle your payments and anything that needs to be settled for the entirety you stayed here in New Jersey. You might be gone for a while, and it wouldn't be good if someone broke into this house and discovered the entrance to New Trollmarket in your basement.”

 

Jim hummed in agreement. “Mom's right. I'll grab some stuff from New Trollmarket that we might be able to sell. To help with the financial issues.”

 

“Sounds good. I'll call up work tomorrow and break the bad news.” Claire laughed. 

 

“I'll help with the errands.” Barbara offered. “Let's get some rest, Claire. And Jim?”

 

“Yes, mom?”

 

“Get some rest, too.”

 

“I'll try, mom. Love you. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, my sweet boy.”

 

* * *

“It looks like I can sell this at an antique store. I'm not sure how much they'll accept it, but hopefully it'll be a decent amount. Where did you find this?” 

 

Claire carefully packed the outdated item into a box. It was a piece for an older prototype of a vinyl record player, which was on demand in one of the local antique shops. 

 

“Some troll gave it to me as gratitude.” Jim gripped Blinky’s shoulder, “Blinky said it may be of value. I'm glad you can make money off of it. Whatever it is.”

 

Claire giggled and cupped Jim's face. “I'll be back soon and we can continue preparing to return to Arcadia.” She softly smiled at him and sighed. 

 

Jim planted a kiss on her forehead. “I can't wait to get home.”

 

Blinky arrived with a few more gems and trinkets that could be sold for a good amount of money. They continued sorting through the items and helped Claire and Barbara load them into the car. The two women left for pawnshops and antique stores once everything was carefully sorted out. 

 

Jim and Blinky helped secure the house while Merlin started casting a protection spell around New Trollmarket. They helped set up additional runes and barriers to ensure that no wizard or other magical threat can enter or harm its residents. 

 

Claire and Barbara arrived at the last antique shop near the border of town. It was the only place that bought vintage turntable parts. The shop’s entrance had a small bell that rang when the door opened. Its walls were covered from floor to ceiling with shelves full of trinkets and ancient items. The two women carefully navigated through the narrow path and avoided hitting the fragile shelves.

 

“Ah! May I help you?” an old man with circular glasses greeted. He stood at the far end of the store behind the counter. His hair stood in different directions and his clothes faded into the store’s interior. It was as though he was an antique himself. 

 

Barbara carefully took out the wrapped item and set it on the counter while Claire explored the store. She turned into one of the smaller aisles and noticed a girl with light-colored hair scribbling into her notebook, taking note of the items on the shelf. The girl noticed Claire approaching her and quickly tucked her notebook into her bag. 

 

“Hey,” Claire whispered.

 

The girl smiled back at Claire. 

 

“Elaine! I need your help!” The old man called from the counter.

 

“I should go,” the girl replied softly. 

 

“I think I’ll come with you. It might be about the thing I brought over.”   
  


The two girls walked over to the counter only to see the old man barely holding onto the shelf with Barbara barely keeping him up. Elaine quickly grabbed the ladder and propped it beside him. 

 

“I’m really sorry you had to experience this,” she apologized to Barbara. She turned to the old man, “I told you to call me when you need something from the shelves. You’re not fit for this, Mr. Pendragon.”

 

Barbara chuckled, “It’s totally alright. And she’s right Mr. Pendragon. You shouldn’t be putting yourself at such heights. As a doctor, I don’t recommend the risk.”

 

“Pendragon?” Claire wondered, “Like Arthur Pendragon?”

 

Mr. Pendragon roared in laughter, “Funny that you know my full name, Ms. Nunez. Although it is not unusual for an individual to be named after legends.”

 

Barbara, Claire, and Elaine paused.

 

The light-haired girl looked at Mr. Pendragon in panic.

 

Barbara and Claire looked at each other in questions.  _ Nobody ever mentioned their names.  _ They pieced a part of the puzzle and looked at the old man.

 

He sat up straight and took a moment to realize what had just happened. Arthur Pendragon groaned, “Goddammit.”

  
  
  



End file.
